


Entrapdak: Season 5 Epilogue

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: What happened just after Season 5 ended for Hordak and Entrapta?  So much time now.  Maybe  Hordak  can just...Rest for a minute?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 498





	Entrapdak: Season 5 Epilogue

IN truth, HOrdak was still rather dazed. It had been a...trying time. He had had his mind wiped basically twice, pulled himself out of reconditioning, turned on Horde Prime ( and shot him in the back. And knocked him down. And threw him off a ledge. Not bad for a ‘defective’ clone) AND got possessed, cured, and healed. 

Yeah. A long day. 

But when Entrapta called out his name, when she slammed into him, wrapped him in a hug and he was finally able to enjoy the sound of her voice? 

Bliss. 

No Prime. No portals. No Fright Zone to deal with. No war to win. Just… Entrapta. And he could listen to her talk about everything she had learned forever! He didn’t even notice the strange looks that the princesses were giving him and Entrapta as she dragged him about by the arm and talked. 

Well… no matter. She-Ra, Adora had healed him, right? He was probably fine. At the very least, they were unlikely to decide to hurt him if he let his guard down. 

He listened to every word that Entrapta said. He listened as they made their way back to a makeshift camp. He listened as food was made- the clone that they had called Wrong-Hordak helped to cook- and he listened as they sat down to rest afterwards. 

Yes. He could have listened all night. Unfortunatly his body had other ideas. Sure, he was healed now, but a body did need to rest and it had been a long, very hard day. It wasn’t long after he sat down next to Entrapta that he dozed off, slumping against her as she talked. 

========

Mermista was just stretching her legs when she passed by Entrapta, and saw … ok, not the strangest sight of the day; not by half. Still, seeing Hordak sound asleep on Entrapta’s lap while she stroked his hair and ears was going to be in the top strange sights of her life. 

Maybe because when he was asleep, he almost looked cute. They nearly looked cute. 

“So. Uh.” Mermista said, walking up to Entrapta, “He like.. fell asleep?” 

Entrapta gave a little giggle, “Yeah.” She said, “I guess shooting Horde Prime and getting possessed made him sleepy. He could use a nap.” 

“Riiiiight.” Mermista said, quirking up a brow. “Hordak needs a nap. Sure.” 

“Oh!” Entrapta turned. To Mermista, “Hey, do you know where we can get some hair dye?” 

“You’re dying your hair?” 

“OH no no. Do you have an idea how hard it would be do dye all this!” Her hair puffed up around her, “Nope! It’s for Hordak. He’s gonna wanna dye his hair back to that blackish-blue color. I’ve never dyed hair before. Do you know where we can get some?”

Mermista sighed and shook her head as she walked away. Still, her had a little, amused smile on her face. 

“Yeah, sure. I can hook you up.” 


End file.
